The Blog
by koyuninjagirl
Summary: Percy Jackson has a blog ! And his friends read it. What will they be talking about?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. Koyuninjagirl back again. So, I just had a random idea. Ok, read and enjoy, I guess.

* * *

April 11, 2012

Well, hi. My first ever blog post. What should I say? How about um… oh a self-introductory thing.

The name is OceanBlue.

Original, right? Well, yeah, I couldn't really think of anything.

My ADHD and dyslexia worked against me…

My dyslexia is making me take forever to type a word. I think I started this like five hours ago?

My ADHD is making me unable to focus. And because of my ADHD, I couldn't think of anything for the username. So I used something I like. Yeah, the ocean. And the color blue.

Since I'm taking too long on this, I'll end it here.

Comments:

AwesomeArchitect: Well, I totally get your anguish. I, too, have the hindrance of ADHD and dyslexia. My annoying little sibling put in the "Awesome" part in my username. Apparently, "Architect" is just too boring.

OceanBlue: Huh. Okay?

.

PUNKS4EVER!GREENDAYFTW: Seriously? OceanBlue? That's a pretty lame name.

OceanBlue: Yeah, your rhyme is pretty lame too. Lame name. Now that is lame.

.

Death: Yeah, random names? Same. My dad pretty much gave me the name.

OceanBlue: Yeah… We both have the same experience.

* * *

Okay, finished! Well, criticize away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so second chapter.

I have a ... challenge, I guess you could call it. So, you read the story, then review who you think the people with the usernames are. So, like oh, who's OceanBlue? Ok. Just review who you think it is. (I think I made them pretty obvious) Anyways, if people get it correct, then I'll start including scenes with the identified people inside. And you'll be thanked for reviewing. =3 Win-win situation? Hm, your decision.

And the first three people who review... hm, for this chapter, I'll let the first 3 people who review comment on the next blog post. =3

Reviews:

**PercabethVampireWizard**: Yeah, I couldn't really think of anything... XD So I decided to use a random name I came up with. Original, huh? XD

Well, enjoy Chapter 2~!

* * *

_At School:_

Percy walked into the courtyard of high school. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, looking down at his homework. What the heck did it mean to "Justify John Marshall's decision in the court case of Worcester VS Georgia in 1832"? Seriously, that was just a bit too complicated. Couldn't they make it simpler?

As soon as Percy had walked into the courtyard, all the girls quieted and stared at him, practically drooling at his muscular arms and chest. The uniform shirt was fit snugly over Percy's chest.

Random Girl 1: God, he is _hot_.

Random Girl 2: I know right. *Drools*

When Percy ran a hand through his messy, raven black hair, the girls _swooned_ around him.

Percy continued walking, and the wind suddenly blew lightly. His tie blew slightly to the side as Percy strode confidently to his friends.

Around him, the girls swooned and one girl fainted. _Thump._

Percy looked up from his papers. What just happened? Was there something wrong with these girls? Why were their faces so _red_? If they were sick with a fever, they shouldn't come to school, right? This fever must be passing around right now. The girls all suddenly looked at him and squealed. What was wrong with them _now_? Confused, Percy shot them all a smile and continued walking.

The girls fainted.

Percy: Huh. Their fevers must've gotten too high. Better stay away from them.

* * *

April 12, 2012

Today, I was walking in the courtyard at school. For some freak reason, the girls' faces were so red. If they had a fever, why would they even come to school? That's just so weird. Then, they all fainted. That's just so weird.

I think I'll stay away from them – their fevers must've gotten too high.

Comments:

PUNKS4EVER!GREENDAYFTW: Okay, even my friend got that. And she's not that bright at all. You've got something wrong with you if you couldn't understand that.

OceanBlue: … Okay. So what? I figured it out. They had _fevers_. There isn't anything deep about that.

PUNKS4EVER!GREENDAYFTW: … You know what, nvm.

Death: LOL.

.

IWILLPummelYa: What a wimp. Couldn't even understand that? S-T-U-P-I-D.

OceanBlue: … Sure.

* * *

Yep, second chapter.

Review~ Thanks =D

(Remember, reviews _are_ appreciated~)


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Chapter 3~.

Yes, the challenge is still ongoing. It will be ongoing for this whole fanfiction~.

Ok, so Katniss Annabeth Nina 824 and immanerd98 got the challenge correct. =3 Congrats~.

Here's a reminder of the challenge:

So, you read the story, then review who you think the people with the usernames are. So, like oh, who's OceanBlue? Ok. Just review who you think it is. (I think I made them pretty obvious) Anyways, if people get it correct, then I'll start including scenes with the identified people inside. And you'll be thanked for reviewing. =3 Win-win situation? Hm, your decision.

Okay, I know last chapter I said that the first 3 people who review get to comment on this blog post. I waited for a long time already, got impatient, and decided to just post this. Only alicealicealicealice replied to me, so only she gets included. (Note: She is TamasTwinTrollsPeople)

And, alicealicealicealice asked me what the conflict in this story is. So, I'll write it here to explain.

At first, there wasn't going to be a conflict. Then I rethought, and now the conflict is if the PJO characters will figure out they all actually know each other on the blog. Like, will they find out, OceanBlue is PERCY? Yeah, like that.

Reviews:

**Katniss Annabeth Nina 824**: LOL. Boys = clueless? LOL. I think Percy is an extreme case. XD

**immanerd98**: LOL Percy _is_ pretty clueless sometimes. XD Thank you for the compliment~. =3 Yes, I'll be including the Stolls. How could I not? And TLH and SoN characters will be coming into play. =3

**alicealicealicealice**: XD Yep, that question was thought of randomly. XD

Alright, this chapter is dedicated to my twin! Happy birthday, twin~!

Now, the third chapter of The Blog:

* * *

"Percy!"

"Yeah, Mom?"

Percy was lounging on his bed, trying to focus on reading the textbook for his assignment. He was still stuck on the question: "Justify John Marshall's decision in the court case of Worcester VS Georgia in 1832". Seriously, what a weird question. What did justify mean anyways? And who was Worcester? Hm, maybe the guy who—

"_Percy_!" Sally Jackson called again, worried for the wellbeing of her son.

"Right, sorry Mom. Got side-tracked," Percy replied. Sally sighed, shaking her head and laughing at the same time.

"Well, I made cookies. Go ahead and help yourself," Sally motioned towards the kitchen table. "I'm going to go to the supermarket to buy groceries, so you'll be home alone. Try not to wreck the apartment!"

* * *

Annabeth grinned as she opened her laptop. Recently, she had discovered a blogger who was quite funny and had ADHD and dyslexia, just like her. To tell the truth, she had originally wanted to be just "Architect", but nooo, her brother came along and typed in Awesome. Then clicked enter before she could change it. What an annoying little pest.

* * *

Thalia walked into the Zeus cabin, sweaty and laughing. She had just beaten Clarrise in a duel, which had not gone over well with Clarrise. It was very funny watching Clarrise frustrated, despite the fact that Thalia had beaten Clarrise every single time for a _very _long time.

Ready to relax, Thalia opened her laptop to check a blog that she had found randomly. To tell the truth, deep down inside her, Thalia found the blogger person funny. Still, she found it interesting to take a dig at the poor guy.

* * *

Clarrise stomped into the Ares cabin, frustrated and angry. Why did she lose to Thalia _EVERY. SINGLE. FREAKING. TIME._

To cool off her emotions, Clarrise took out her laptop to check for any new blog posts from the guy "OceanBlue". The guy was pretty oblivious. Seriously, how could he not have known why girls around him would be red in the face and faint? Talk about ignorant.

* * *

Nico sighed, for the millionth time. He was once again, in the Underworld. Now, usually this wasn't too bad, but today, he had _nothing_ to do. Nothing to watch, listen, play with, etc.

A lightbulb lit up above Nico's head.

Opening his black laptop, Nico went online (yes, the Underworld does have internet connection) to check for any updates from the guy "OceanBlue". He was a good guy. Nico really wanted to meet him.

* * *

April 20, 2012

My mom made cookies just now. =D

YUM!

PS. Anyone know what the word justify means?

Well, you could just help me with the question:

Justify John Marshall's decision in the court case of Worcester VS Georgia in 1832.

It's for homework. :P

Comments:

AwesomeArchitect: Justify means to make something reasonable or to explain something, to put in simple terms. And do your homework by yourself!

OceanBlue: Yeah, thanks for the explanation. Why do my homework by myself when I can ask someone else? =3

.

PINKISAWESOME: Cookies! O M GEEEEEEEEEEEE!

OceanBlue: Yeah, my ears are hurting from that squeal.

IWILLPummelYa: Hey, she's my friend. Don't you _dare_ insult her.

.

PUNKS4EVER!GREENDAYFTW: HA! Can't do your homework by yourself?

OceanBlue: Shut up.

.

Death: Cookies. Yay.

OceanBlue: So depressing, man.

Death: That's my job.

OceanBlue: ... To say "Yay" to cookies? o.o

Death: No, to be depressing.

OceanBlue: ... Why would you want to be depressing?

Death: Uh. My friends are too happy.

OceanBlue: So being happy is bad? =(

Death: Would you LAUGH after getting cut with a knife on accident?

OceanBlue: Um.

TamasTwinTrollsPeople: OMG DEATH KID, TEACH ME HOW TO SUMMON DEAD PPL

Death: ... No.

OceanBlue: You summon dead people? o.o

Death: Maybe.

.

PRANKS: L

PRANKSS:O

PRANKS: L

PRANKSS: PERIOD!

OceanBlue: … Ok…

.

ArgentumAurum: …

OceanBlue: "…" That's all you have to say. Wow.

ArgentumAurum: What, you got a problem with it?

OceanBlue: Nvm.

* * *

Alright, Chapter 3, DONE~!

And yes, the challenge is still ongoing. It will be ongoing for the whole period of this fanfiction.

Review, please~.


	4. Chapter 4

Double update today~!

Dedicated to my twin, a shout out to her~. She's awesome, super smart, insane (at times), athletic, beautiful (I never said that to her _ one of my secret thoughts). Meet someone like that, you know it's her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TWIN.

Reviews:

**PercabethVampireWizard**: Sorry for not including you in the last chapter. I forgot to... _ Yep, Percy is oblivious. One of his characteristics. =3

So, as I said above, dedicated to my twin.

Presenting, The Blog~.

* * *

"Percy! Could you run to the supermarket and get some salt for me? We've run out!"

That was how Percy found himself in the supermarket, buying salt. There was a girl in front of him who kept on blinking at him. What was with her? Did she have something in her eye?

Finally, it was Percy's turn to pay for the salt. Paid for.

Now, as he was about to leave the supermarket, two ugly old ladies called to him.

"There he issss," one hissed.

"Hey, you there! Perseus Jackson! Have some cheese! I poisoned it, just for you!" the second cheerfully called to him.

"Uh, no thanks."

Hurriedly, Percy left the market and tried to get home quickly. Luck was not on his side. The two ladies chased after him.

Long story short, Percy eventually slew the two and got home to his worried mom.

* * *

April 20, 2012

Oh gods.

My mom is so worried right now.

Yeah, I was just shopping at the supermarket.

Then these two ladies were like:

Ugly 1: There he issss.

Ugly 2: Have some cheese! It's poisoned.

Yep, two ladies tried to poison me.

Weird, right?

I wonder what I did to offend them...

* * *

Annabeth read the newest blog post by OceanBlue, and her heart nearly stopped. OceanBlue was a demigod?

* * *

Yep, leaving off here. Next chapter...

Fine. I'll give you a main idea.

Annabeth confronts Percy.

There you go. =3

Review? Thank you~.

~Koyu


End file.
